


Little Dancer

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Magic, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Severus Snape finds Hogwarts Auditorium with someone on stage.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	Little Dancer

Hogwarts had an Auditorium, not that it was used in recent times. Most things just happened in the Great Hall, it was easier. The stage once had grand plays and acts, having magic had its uses. Transformations were done easily, the shows seemed to be alive with magic. They were, the students did everything. The stage was alive.

Those days were long gone, Hogwarts had hidden the Auditorium, it’s become one of the secrets it held. One of many it held in its walls.

The times were dark, Mr. Potter and his trio hadn’t been seen in months. People were dying left and right. There doesn’t seem to be a victor insight.

Patrolling the halls one night, I found her. I knew about Miss.Lovegood’s antics; they had gotten the Cruciatus Curse used on her more than once lately. She was walking along the halls, not even trying to hide. I didn’t want to shout at her, I wanted to see where she was going.

I followed her down several corridors and up several more flights before she slipped into a room. It leads into a classroom, upon entering it I see her slip through a smaller door in the front of the classroom.

Following her through the smaller door, it was dark and dusty. I walked slowly until I saw it. We were in the Auditorium, Miss. Lovegood was on the stage just standing there.

The stage was massive, there were hundreds of seats and even a few galleries. Somehow it was all lit up, yet still dark. The light mainly focused on Luna yet I could make out the entire Auditorium. It was Hogwarts Magic at work. I tried to find the entrance doors but they seemed to be missing, just like Hogwarts to hide them. It was amazing to think of the shows that once played here.

I turn my eyes back to Miss. Lovegood, she was dancing. She wasn’t in her school uniform anymore, she was just in a plain white top and black tight pants. She was dancing, she was humming herself for music. She barely touched the floor it seemed like. She was floating in the air, her moves were graceful. I couldn’t look away. It was as if any troubles I had just seemed to float away. I watched her till the sun came up that day, before she put her uniform back on and snuck out the back door. I got a whiff of her shampoo, Lavender and honey as she walked by. I stayed hidden in the drapes of the long forgotten stage.

In the following weeks, I followed and watched Miss. Lovegood dance nightly, they always seemed to be different and yet the same. She was so graceful,light as a feather. She never saw me hiding in the back, I tried not to come back but each night when I wasn’t with the Dark Lord I was there watching her dance. Her humming seemed to sing through the Auditorium at times, then other I could barely hear her.

Then finally one night, just before she started dancing she spoke, I had been spotted.

“You know Professor, you could take a seat. It would be a much better view don’t you think?”

I shamelessly came out of my hiding spot and took the center seat without a word. I watched her, it was a much better view. Not only could I see it better, I could feel it. I couldn’t explain it, it was if Miss. Lovegood was projecting the story of her dance right into my head. From the night on, I watched in that seat.

“You know Professor, it would be much better if you stood up here and danced with me.” She offered her hand out to me from on the stage.

“I don’t know how to dance that type of dance Miss. Lovegood.” I stood up, taking her hand, she somehow pulled me onto the stage.

“What type of dance do you know Professor?” She looks up at me.

“Tango, waltz, jazz, ballroom. Do you know any of those Miss. Lovegood?  
She shook her head no.

“Let me teach you. Pulling her close, I showed her each type of dance until the sun came up. She learned quickly, never missing a step. She was still just as graceful.

“Till tonight Professor, then I’ll show you mine.” I watched as she slid out of the sight. Standing center stage the Auditorium looked massive. “Till Tonight Miss. Lovegood…” I muttered as I went back to reality.

Several more nights went by with us dancing together. I learned it wasn’t Luna making the music but the Auditorium itself. I wasn’t surprised.

One night, I could see how tired Miss. Lovegood looked. Stopping our dance, I lead her to the edge of the stage.

“Sit, let's take a break.” Sitting down myself, I pull her close to me, she rests her head on my shoulder.  
“Do you ever get lonely?” Miss.Lovegood asked me.

“Oh little dancer, everyone gets lonely.” I respond.

“Are you lonely now?” She asked me.

“I am never lonely when I am with you.” She seemed satisfied with my answer.

The next night we sat on the edge, cuddled close Miss. Lovegood wrapped in my cloak. “They are coming for me, aren’t there?” She asked me quietly.  
“Yes, I believe so. Your father has made the Dark Lord mad.”

She sat there, not saying a word. Resting her head on my shoulder. “I could hide you, I could keep you safe if you wanted.”

“I could never ask you of that Professor.” She said. “You don’t have to ask, I could just do it.” I repiled, looking out at the rows and rows of empty seats.

“You have other jobs to do, Professor, ones a lot more important than keeping me safe.” She said, I didn’t ask her how she knew. She seemed to always know things.

I tried to enter her mind once while she was dancing but once in there. I was lost, the bright colors and long tunnels. It was a maze that I knew I couldn’t solve, at least not in one night.

Miss.Lovegood stood up. “Dance with me Severus. Let’s put on a show.” Standing up with her, the Auditorium lit up. Music flowed in the air. We danced until the sun came up, when we did our last dance I could swear I heard the room roar to life with clapping but no one was there.

“Miss.. Luna” I pulled her back before she ran off. “Don’t forget your bow.” I watched her take her bow then I did mine. She pulled me close, kissing my cheek. “Till tonight Severus.” She ran off, leaving me alone on the stage.

Tonight never came. I never saw my little dancer again during the war. She was taken off the train and straight to the Manor. I was unable to get to her without looking suspicious. I was quite lonely after that.

Many years had passed, I lived alone and spent many nights dreaming of things long passed. When I got an owl inviting me to the Hogwarts for a performance, it was time stamped for the middle of the night. It was a portkey.

At exactly midnight, I picked up the letter and felt that familiar tug behind my navel as I got port keyed into the Auditorium at Hogwarts.  
There was my little dancer, on the stage waiting for me.

“I believe you owe me a dance Professor.” She held out her hand to pull me on stage. I allowed her to do just that.

We danced the night away without a word, until sunrise.  
“Little dancer, I never thought I’d see you again.” I pulled her close. “I wanna hug you so much.” She smiled at me, “Then what are you waiting for?” I pulled her into my arms.

“Are you lonely Severus?” She asked me as I held her. “Never when I’m with you.” I replied. “My little dancer, you found me to dance once more.”


End file.
